


Fine. Go. (Mike at work)

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [32]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: How the problems in your marriage are affecting Mike at work





	Fine. Go. (Mike at work)

“Dodds. Hello? Mike?” Liv’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, daydreaming.” He looked at Liv. “What did you need?”

Sighing she sat down in the chair next to his desk. “I was actually checking in to see how you’re doing. You’ve seemed a little distracted the last few days. Is it the victim that looked-”

“Things are fine, Liv. Why?” He looked her in the eyes.

“I talked to Y/N. She-” 

"Great. She’s just telling everyone our problems, huh? Jesus!” Mike raised his voice, getting the attention of his partner, Sonny, who raised his brows in a questioning way. Mike waved him off.

“Mike. She didn’t tell me about any problems. I asked her to watch Noah, she said she was staying at William’s. Plus she looked….I could tell something was wrong.” Liv stated.

He studied Liv’s concerned face. He wiped his hands up and his down face. “I need some air.” He grabbed his jacket and made his way to the elevator.

He heard fast footsteps behind him on the steps outside and Sonny calls his name. “Hey. Mind if I join ya?”

“Suit yourself.” Mike barked at him.

“Listen. Not really my business but if ya wanna talk…” Sonny offered.

“You’re right it’s not your business. Can’t anyone just mind their own damn business anymore?” Mike countered. They continued walking side by side. “You don’t have to walk with me.”

Sonny shrugged, “I need the fresh air too.“

Mike stopped abruptly, "Fine. You want to talk. We’ll talk. She left me. Y/N left me and took the kids. She’s staying at my dad’s place. She won’t talk to me. And it’s my fault, this whole thing. How’s that for talking? ” Mike turned on his heel back to the precinct.

At home later that night Mike walked from room to room. No warm meal waiting for him. No little arms wrapping around his neck welcoming him home. No, you. But there was silence, loneliness, self-loathing. He had that in spades.

He drained the bourbon from the glass. He turned it in his hand, then threw it against the wall. He watched as the glass shattered into shards, much like his heart. Both broken. Both his fault.


End file.
